Searching For Mr Wrong
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Taylor's grown sick and tired of being embarrassed by her mom, Kelly, especially after one embarrassing moment. So in order to ease down her daughter's rotten attitude, Kelly decides to set her up on a date with a very lucky guy. Will there be a happily ever after or just end up in total disaster? Spoilers for those who haven't seen Ridonculous Race. Taylor/Rock multi-chapter fic.
1. Ch 1: Turmoil Arises

**"Searching For Mr. Wrong"**

 **Rated T for language  
**

 **Pairing: Taylor x to be named later in the story  
**

 **Summary: Taylor's grown sick and tired of being embarrassed by her mom, Kelly, especially after one embarrassing moment. During a fight, Taylor then decides to lock herself in. In order to ease down her daughter's rotten attitude, Kelly decides to set her up on a date with a very lucky guy. Will there be a happily ever after or just end up in total disaster?  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race or any of the characters. The Total Drama series and its contestants are owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. Anyway, since we're a little far off from the new Total Drama spinoff, I'd figured I try my hand at a fic featuring the new characters themselves. Of course, I'm talking about the mother/daughter team of Kelly and Taylor. Oh, and not to mention another character from the series as well.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Turmoil Arises  
**

* * *

The city was Toronto, Ontario.

It was home to many different things: The CN Tower, the Toronto Raptors, the Toronto Blue Jays, LEGOLAND, Exhibition Place, Nathan Phillips Square. Those things were perhaps the only reason why Toronto has become a destination place for every tourist from every city ever possible. But yet, it had become the home for one of the most nastiest girls there ever is.

Now when people think of someone that could be that nasty due to attitude, they would mostly think of Heather from the Total Drama series. But Heather lived in Calgary, Alberta, not in Toronto. However, there was someone else who matched the famous Queen Bee's bitchiness and arrogance. Not to mention the fact that like Heather, she was willing to use her beauty and curves to get what she wanted from anyone, regardless if they were her own friends or a cute guy.

Her name was Taylor Lemieux, the daughter of retired supermodel Kelly Lemieux. Her mother was drop-dead gorgeous despite her age. In fact, she was the reason why every male around Toronto fell in love with her. Her face was on everything: Magazine covers, billboards, cologne ads, and even an ad for a famous caffinated drink. No wonder with those accomplishments, she was named Canada's Most Sexiest Model in the last three decades.

At the midpoint of her career, she gave birth to her baby girl. It was hard having to go through life as a single mother and a supermodel at a time, but she managed to make it work. At most times, she would let her daughter go to work with her on photo shoots. While Taylor grew up more and more, she would always be fascinated by the models and how they would act towards others on shoots. Just demanding stuff over and over again from their assistants, treating them like crap as time grew by. Every model around her were so snobby and brutish, unlike her mother, who was always nice and gentle to her assistants.

Taylor wanted to be like those snobby and brutal girls, which would explain why Taylor quickly grew up to be the mean girl everyone knew today. Kelly on the other hand, felt like those happier days between her and her daughter were quickly passing away. They hardly ever communicated with each other because Taylor would rather hang out with her rule-breaking friends other than spend quality time with her mom. So far, Taylor would usually hang at the mall, go eat at the food court, and shop for clothes, which was something that a young teenager would do.

Kelly looked at herself in the mirror, wondering where the good times went.

It had almost been five years since she had retired from modeling (only she wanted to leave so that she and her daughter could be closer together). It was about time for her to live free with the style most of the teenagers were in these days. Kelly needed to live young and fast just like her daughter. It wasn't usual that Kelly would go to great lengths to get Taylor to notice her 'cool' mom.

Taylor was real horrified and embarrassed seeing her mother in various places. The way she attended Taylor's junior prom dance wearing a sparkly red skin-tight dress (which brought the boys attention), hiring an aging rock band from the 70's to play at her sweet 16, and even showed off her pimped-out hot rod to all the boys at her school totally drove Taylor to the brink of insanity.

Just recently, Kelly decided to make a stop to that old abandoned warehouse where Taylor and his friends were having an underground rap battle. Curiously, she decided to join in the fun, much to Taylor's shock. She was shocked at the fact that her mom showed up wearing street gear very similar to Lil' Kim. But was more shocking was the fact that Kelly had schooled Taylor's bunch of friends with a rap of her own. It sounded a bit like what you would hear in 80's rap music, but nevertheless, those putdowns actually won her friends over. But Taylor still wasn't having it.

During one ride home back to the mansion that she inherited during her career, Kelly looked right at her daughter with a smile on her face.

"I'll tell ya, your friends are mighty fun to hang out with." Kelly smirked. "It reminds me of the models I used to work with back in the day. Except that only one of those friends nearly O.D.'ed on booze. We should totally hang out with them again. I hear that _Terminator: Genisys_ movie is playing this week."

Scowling from head to toe, Taylor snapped at her mom.

"You really are a buzzkill, you know that?!" Taylor replied.

"Oh come on, sweetie," Kelly responded. "I only wanted to be part of the pack."

"That's ridiculous," Taylor scoffed. "All you're trying to do is scare them away with your cheeziness!"

After they parked perfectly in the garage, Kelly managed to follow her daughter straight to their house.

"Sweetie, I'm not as young as you think," Kelly sighed. "Even though I'm still gorgeous, sexy and beautiful for my age, I still want to feel like I am young!"

"Well, you shouldn't be!" Taylor huffed, grabbing a cold can of Coke from the fridge. "You're my mom! Can you at least do something that's suitable for someone your age? I don't know, like playing tennis with old people, chowing down on bon-bons and watching some crappy soap opera I'd hardly give a crap about? The only thing I want people to forget is my supermodel mom dressing like some slutty porn star!"

"Look, I can't help it if I stay attractive to people I meet!" Kelly sighed again. "Even actresses my age are staying attractive the best they can. I mean with the clothes they wear and the makeup they put on, especially the kind of makeup that doesn't show wrinkles. I gotta keep up!"

"If you're gonna flaunt out, can you at least be far away from me?" Taylor groaned in disgust.

"But honey-"

"But, nothing!" Taylor said, talking back to her mother. "I don't want you going lengths to embarrass me like this anymore! It's been going on way too long!"

Having enough of her mom's bullcrap, Taylor decided to go upstairs and lock herself in her room. But still, that wasn't stopping from Kelly getting to her daughter.

"Honey, when have I ever embarrassed you?" Kelly groaned.

"Lots of times!" Taylor snapped again. "The time you tried break dancing in front of my friends at my 17th birthday! The time you prank called me during my sleepover with one of my friends! And I don't wanna have to bring up that story when you showed up at my junior high dance and you had that frickin' wardrobe malfunction!"

"It's not my fault my bra wouldn't stay up on the left shoulder." Kelly said, defending her statement.

"You should've never shown up in the first place!" Taylor cried out. "For the last few years I've attended there, all of those pervs asked me if my mom was one of those Girls Gone Wild models!"

"Well, I would've had the offer to be one if I didn't end up drunk in the audition tape." Kelly sighed again.

Taylor then looked at her with much more disgust. She was so disgusted by her mother so much that enough was enough.

"Ohh, man..." Taylor cringed. "You know what? I've had enough of this!"

"But honey," Kelly said. "Let me help you-"

"Forget it!" Taylor snarled, holding the door in hand. "The only thing you can at least do is stay out of my business, stay out of my friends, stay out of my way, and best of all, STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!"

And then, she slammed the door violently at her mother's face. The sound was so loud, it nearly made Kelly's eardrums bleed. It nearly sounded so much like a clap of thunder or perhaps a nuclear bomb going off on impact, killing everyone in sight. Perhaps it was so loud, it made everything around the world silent with no sound to be uttered out. Kelly had no choice but to feel sorry for her daughter.

In order to talk to her once more, she tried to knock on Taylor's door. But before she could do that, Taylor shouted:

"AND IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT OPENING THAT DOOR, I'LL GET MY PEPPER SPRAY OUT!"

Those harsh verbal words really hurt Kelly so much.

It hurt her so much that she decided to go downstairs and lay down on the sofa, accepting defeat. But suddenly, the truth started hitting her like a brick.

Was she embarrassing her daughter that much? Was Taylor right about her always overprotective, yet 'cool' mother being a distraction? Did Kelly ever think that the real reason why Taylor didn't want to be embarrassed was that she didn't want anyone to know that Kelly was her mom? Taylor had every right to be mad at her mom for shaming her like this.

Just to get rid of the guilt, Kelly decided to turn on the tube, hoping that television would calm her down. The first thing Kelly saw on the screen was a ad for a teen dating website.

 _"Having trouble finding that future Mr. Right to spend time with?"_ The announcer replied. _"Well, worry no more! Canada's number one teen dating website is available for use. CrushZone is a free teen dating site available in US, UK, Australia, Canada and everywhere in the world. Meet up with singles your age! From straight teens, gay teens, lesbian teens or transgender teens, you can guarantee they're bound for true love! So don't wallow away in that lonely street, find love now on CrushZone!"  
_

Suddenly, a throught sprouted inside Kelly's mind. She knew what the problem was all along. Kelly thought that Taylor wasn't being loved enough.

So instead of having to fully appreciate her daughter with embarrassing situations, why not have someone her age appreciate and love her instead? After all, Kelly thought that her daughter's attitude needed a little adjusting. Maybe if Taylor fell in love with that special guy, she could soften up on her attitude and her mom a little. If only if Kelly didn't have the urge to get involved, which luckily, she didn't for once. _  
_

"Hmmmmm, a dating site for teens?" Kelly muttered. "That gives me an idea. And it might be crazy enough to work..."

With that idea around her mind, Kelly managed to get some good sleep at night with a smile. Tomorrow was definitely gonna be something else, for her master plan was about to be born.

* * *

 **I've been watching the leaked first episode, and from I hear, Taylor's sort of a bitch while Kelly considers herself to be a cool mom, and not to mention a hot MILF in my mind as well. This is definitely gonna be fun to write for sure.**

 **Will Taylor know about her plan? Which guy will Kelly find that would be best suited for her daughter? Just a little reminder for those who have been lucky enough to catch the leaked premiere episode of the Ridonculous Race, this will feature characters from the show I mentioned. For those who haven't seen it, catch it on YouTube, you won't be disappointed.**

 **Anyway, feedbacks are appreciated! Until next time, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off for now!**


	2. Ch 2: The Plan Begins

**"Searching For Mr. Wrong"**

 **Rated T for language  
**

 **Pairing: Taylor x to be named later in the story (look down)  
**

 **Summary: Taylor's grown sick and tired of being embarrassed by her mom, Kelly, especially after one embarrassing moment. During a fight, Taylor then decides to lock herself in. In order to ease down her daughter's rotten attitude, Kelly decides to set her up on a date with a very lucky guy. Will there be a happily ever after or just end up in total disaster?  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race or any of the characters. The Total Drama series and its contestants are owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. Anyway, since we're a little far off from the new Total Drama spinoff, I'd figured I try my hand at a fic featuring the new characters themselves. Of course, I'm talking about the mother/daughter team of Kelly and Taylor. Oh, and not to mention another character from the series as well.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Plan Begins  
**

* * *

It was finally morning as Taylor opened up with her eyes, waking up next to the sun. Taylor definitely hated how much the sun was blinding her eyes. It was nearly like seeing her mom naked up close with the rest of Taylor's friends watching. It was nearly like putting your face to a flashlight, only to blind themselves out of stupidity.

"Uhhhh, frickin' sun..." Taylor muttered angrily.

Closing out the sun with her blinds, Taylor decided to get dressed for today. Which was good considering that today wasn't a school day at all. Nope it was Saturday, the funnest day of them all. That meant heading out of the house and exploring place after place, whether it was the shopping mall downtown, the movies, or perhaps the beach. For Taylor, she was definitely one hell of a mall rat.

The choices of clothes was pretty much the same: Light yellow top, light gray mini-skirt and tall black boots.

Now that she was all dressed up, Taylor felt her stomach rumbling, which meant that she was hungry. After dressing herself up, she left the bedroom and headed downstairs, where her mother Kelly was busy typing something on her personal lap-top computer.

"Good morning, honey." Kelly smiled at him.

"As if..." Taylor groaned.

"I guess I'll take that as a 'good morning' too." Kelly replied while sipping on her cup of coffee.

"Don't even bother making me breakfast, mom." Taylor replied. "I'm going out to eat."

"Where at?" Kelly answered back.

"Do you really care?" Taylor sighed, getting a Mountain Dew Kickstart from the fridge.

"Huh, I guess not at all." Kelly shrugged. "You just have a fun time. Make sure to be back around 5."

"Maybe I won't think about coming home at all." Taylor muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Kelly raised her voice.

"Nothing, mom..." Taylor shouted, right before she headed out the door.

After Taylor shut the door behind her, Kelly took another sip of her coffee as she typed on the computer yet again. But to be honest, Kelly wasn't playing any game or watching a YouTube clip of some sorts, instead...

...

...

...she was on CrushZone, accessing the profile that was made for Taylor.

Sure, Kelly felt a bit bad posing as her daughter and such, but it was the only way to get Taylor to soften up her attitude. It's a good thing her daughter didn't know about Kelly's plan, otherwise Taylor would just blow up like a firecracker and unleash her rage out on mom. She was impressed of how well Taylor's profile ended up. It read:

 _ **Name: Taylor Lemieux**_

 _ **Age: 17**_

 _ **Relationship Status: Single**_

 _ **Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual**_

 _ **Country: Canada**_

 _ **City: Toronto**_

 _ **Description: Looking for a fun-loving guy to love who can treat me right like a princess. Extra nice, funny, goofy, has excellent sense of humor, and is quite a gentleman. Age should be somewhere around 17 or 18.**_

 _ **Interests: Going to the mall, hanging out with friends.**_

Kelly really outdid herself with the profile, although she wasn't sure that Taylor would be interested in such a funny guy. But either way, Kelly decided to gamble all of her chips on the poker table. Anyway, how bad can this get? After viewing her profile, Kelly checked on the message section, knowing how many messages she got from her profile.

To her surprise, she got only 45 messages. Not too shabby.

"Wow, I didn't know there would be this much." Kelly replied.

She scrolled her clicker over to the first message, which happened to come from some guy named Rock. Kelly then clicked on his profile, which happened to be a picture of the guy himself.

"Ooooh, not bad." Kelly said with a blush.

To be honest, Kelly was quite impressed of how he looked. He had long blonde hair, looked very muscular, possessed some delicious black eyes, and had the most cutest smile Kelly ever seen. Oh, if only Kelly went back to being 18 herself, than she could have him all to herself. But it was very fitting that Rock would be the obvious choice for her daughter.

After seeing her picture, she got a good look at his profile.

 _ **Name: Rock**_

 _ **Age: 18**_

 _ **Relationship Status: Single**_

 _ **Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual**_

 _ **Country: Canada**_

 _ **City: Toronto**_

 _ **Description: Looking for a babe to hang with. She's gotta be extra hot, extra sexy, and so tubular and vivacious. Plus, she's gotta know how to rock and roll all night and party every day!**_

 _ **Interests: Playing out with my rock band Devil Frog, making it big as a rock band, naps, playing pool with my bros, hanging out with my best friend Spud.  
**_

"Oooooh, he's a rockstar?" Kelly raised her eyebrow. "This oughta be fun for my daughter."

Not wasting any time, Kelly decided to send Rock a message, which read:

 _ **"Hey sexy, how's it going?"**_

It wasn't the message that Kelly thought at first, but she couldn't help but daydream about him. So she clicked on send immediately.

Just to kill off a little time, the ex-supermodel decided to take another sip of her French Vanilla coffee. But right away, a message was sent back, possibly from Rock. Right away, she clicked on his message, which read:

 _ **"Nothin' much, babe! You checkin' me out?"**_

This was starting to get fun for Kelly, posing as her daughter. With a smirk, she typed back these words to him.

 _ **"I sure am. You're really cute!"**_

And then, she clicked on the send button.

So after another sip of her drink, Rock typed back to her this message:

 _ **"Thanks, babe! All of the ladies down at my school thinks I'm cute! I never knew you felt that way about me before!"**_

"Wait a minute." Kelly raised her eyebrow. "How does he know a lot about my daughter?"

This was strange. Did Rock really know Taylor all along and yet Kelly didn't even know about it? Maybe they both attended the same high school.

She didn't want to believe it was true. Luckily for her, she still didn't believe it. So she decided to laugh it off and message back.

 _ **"I really do. I think you're the sexiest hunk I've ever seen in my life! I bet you've never seen such a hottie with amazing curves like mine before!"**_

Once again, Kelly clicked on send. This was starting to be a lot of fun for the blonde-haired cougar. It was almost like sexting, except that Rock wasn't sending her any pictures without his shirt, or flashing his so-called 'Little Rock' at her.

After a few minutes, Rock messaged her back, saying:

 _ **"Totally. I looooove those curvaceous curves of yours! They just drive me insane! I hope it's not too much trouble, but you wanna go out? It's 80's night down at the Lizard Lick, and all the rockingest bands are playing! What's better than that, everyone over 17 can get in! The concert won't start until 8:30! You up for it, babe?"**_

"Hmmmmm, I never heard of this Lizard Lick before." Kelly muttered. "Maybe it's some sort of club for teenagers, huh? Sounds like fun."

So with a smile, Kelly had messaged him back this statement:

 _ **"Sounds like fun. Pick me up at 5:15! I live at 1504 Westbrook Lane by that big mansion! Don't forget to write me a poem too. I love guys who can recite poetry!"**_

With another smile through her supple lips, Kelly clicked on send.

Only three minutes later, Rock messaged her back:

 _ **"Sounds good! See ya!"**_

With that last message, Kelly finally logged off with a sigh.

She never knew how stressful, yet satisfying that was for her. Heck, it was very satisfying like sex with her ex-husband. Only this time, Rock would be a better lover than Kelly's ex-husband. Not that Kelly would imagine herself dating a hot, young muscular rocker of some sort. She was only 43 and he was 18 years old. There was no way it would happen. Besides, it was her duty to make sure that both Rock and her daughter would be a perfect match.

Stretching out a little bit, Kelly decided to take a nap right by the couch, resting her still sexy-as-hell body right under the cushions.

"Looks like you've really done it again." Kelly said as she yawned. "Sooner or later, it'll be hook, line and sinker."

* * *

Taylor appeared outside her house, getting out of her friends car (a red Maserati) in total disgust.

"That's it, I'm never having to go anywhere in that god forsaken car ever again." Taylor sighed. "Why do cars always smell like used cheese all of a sudden? It's like I'm living in a frickin' port-a-potty!"

As she shut the door behind her, the Maserati drove off as Taylor approached her house.

And as she opened the door, Kelly began rushing at her with a hug.

"Oh, thank goodness you're home, sweetie!" Kelly exclaimed.

"Um, yeah I am." Taylor replied, feeling a little creeped out. "And why should I care...?"

"Taylor, don't you realize what time it is?" Kelly replied with panic/excitement.

"Um, it's only 5:10." Taylor sighed. "Are you suddenly on drugs?"

"Not really, otherwise I'd wouldn't be sober anymore." Kelly shrugged before getting a little serious. "Anyway, you've gotta get ready!"

"Ready for what?" Taylor raised his eyebrow. "Is it time for you to get your medication?!"

"This is no time for horrible jokes, sweetie." Kelly replied.

Suddenly, she went to the nearest closet while Taylor looked a little boggled at what's going on. After searching around for a good minute, Kelly brought out a sleek, yet sexy dark pink dress for her daughter to wear.

"Here you go, you can wear this!" Kelly said, handing her the dress.

"What is going on with you, mom?!" Taylor raised her voice. "Are you sure you're not hopped up on anything now?"

Before Kelly could answer that, however...

 _*DING-DONG!*_

The doorbell ring. Still in that excitement mode, Kelly went to the door.

"Oh, he's here already!" Kelly smirked.

"Who's here?!" Taylor groaned.

"It's someone I know you're gonna like, honey!" Kelly smirked as she grabbed the doorknob. "And here he is..."

When Kelly opened the door all the way...

...

...

...

...Rock was standing there, wearing what seemed to be his usual orange bandana and his custom-made Devil Frog t-shirt!

"Hey babe, how's it going!?" Rock smiled to Taylor.

Taylor at the other hand, was appalled and shocked for sure.

"Mom, what the heck is Rock doing here?!" Taylor said to Kelly. "And why in the heck does he know where I even live?!"

"Taylor, isn't it obvious?" Kelly replied.

"No!" Taylor groaned in dispair. "Why should I care?"

Still feeling excited with a smile, Kelly let it all out in front of her daughter:

"You and Rock are both going on a date!"

* * *

 **Ooooooh, I can't wait to see Taylor's reaction in the next chapter! I think it's priceless.**

 **Yeah, if you must know by now Ridonculous Race fans, Taylor's date is Rock (one-half of the Rockers). I usually ship them all because of an artist on DeviantArt named Galactic-Red-Beauty who did awesome artwork of Rock and Spud showing up at Taylor's Sweet 16. It was so awesome! I thank you GRB for making me ship them.**

 **What will next chapter be like? Feedbacks are welcome my friends! Until next time, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off for now!**


	3. Ch 3: Taylor Reacts

**"Searching For Mr. Wrong"**

 **Rated T for language  
**

 **Pairing: Taylor x Rock  
**

 **Summary: Taylor's grown sick and tired of being embarrassed by her mom, Kelly, especially after one embarrassing moment. During a fight, Taylor then decides to lock herself in. In order to ease down her daughter's rotten attitude, Kelly decides to set her up on a date with a very lucky guy. Will there be a happily ever after or just end up in total disaster?  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race or any of the characters. The Total Drama series and its contestants are owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. Anyway, since we're a little far off from the new Total Drama spinoff, I'd figured I try my hand at a fic featuring the new characters themselves. Of course, I'm talking about the mother/daughter team of Kelly and Taylor. Oh, and not to mention another character from the series as well. And wouldn't you know it right now? I decided to pair Taylor up with one of my other favorite character from the Ridonculous Race, Rock! Anyway, enjoy!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Taylor Reacts  
**

* * *

Taylor grew speechless at Kelly's plan. Out of all of the things that her mom had pulled out of her, this one had to be the worst piece of news that she had ever got. Unfortunately, she didn't take the news very well.

"Are you kidding me, mom?" Taylor huffed. "You had to invite _him_ to our house?"

"Honey, I figured since you weren't being loved enough, I'd figured I'd set you up with somebody." Kelly clearly explained to her daughter. "And wouldn't you know it? Your date is a rockstar! You should be lucky!"

"Lucky?!" Taylor groaned. "Mom, this is the same guy who ended up mooning the cheerleaders down at my school! The very same guy who thinks Butte, Montana was named after a body part! And I can't tell you the story where Rock ended up running naked throughout the whole school with a paper bag wrapped between his legs! Like I'd be the last person who didn't need to see his guitar pick hanging out!"

"Oh, so you and Rock actually do know each other?" Kelly replied.

"In a way, yes..." Taylor muttered.

"Wow, you definitely know things every day." Kelly chuckled.

"Plus, I even wrote you a poem," Rock said to Taylor. "Wanna hear it, babe?"

"I would rather hear the sound of a gunshot." Taylor groaned again.

Not having to unleash her anger on her daughter's sarcasticness, Kelly decided to keep her smile and pass it along as a joke.

"Hahahaha, he's just kidding around." Kelly chuckled. "Of course, she wants to hear it. Read along."

"Sweet!" Rock exclaimed, pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket. "Just to let you know, I came up with this poem only ten minutes ago."

"Ooooh, very impressive!" Kelly smirked.

"Yippee..." Taylor rolled her eyes and groaned.

Holding the piece of paper in hand, Rock cleared his throat and recited his poem:

 _Ohhh, sweet sweet beautiful Taylor_  
 _Curvaceous and hot_  
 _She's like fries that's good with ketchup_  
 _And that chocolate shake I love a lot_  
 _I'd bow down to you my queen_  
 _Because I know I look up to you_  
 _Just to check out those hot legs_  
 _That makes my heart soar through_

"I had more to this, but my good friend Spud used it as a napkin," Rock replied. "We we're having burgers and he eats like a frickin' machine."

"Well, no matter, at least it's pretty good." Kelly said, clapping in response to Rock's half-finished poem. She then turned to her daughter Taylor. "He's quite a poet, huh?" She asked her.

"And quite an ass," Taylor scoffed. "I ain't going on any date with that creep."

"Oh, honey!" Kelly groaned. "Rock worked so hard to make that poem for you? Can't you just reconsider a little?"

"Screw that!" Taylor sneered as she headed upstairs.

"Taylor, please come back!" Kelly begged.

This is not what her plan wanted to turn out for sure. But Kelly wasn't bound on giving up on both her daughter and her date.

"Could you hang on for a minute?" Kelly replied to Rock. "I gotta go fish out my daughter."

"No problem," Rock nodded. "You got anything I can drink?"

"Coke's in the fridge, help yourself." Kelly said, right before she chased after her daughter.

Before Taylor could re-enter her room, Kelly managed to leap with great speed and put her hand on the doorknob, reaching it first. She then acted as a wall, preventing her daughter from re-entering the bedroom.

"Excuse me, get out of my way, mom!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Look Taylor, I have worked blood, sweat, tears and makeup to do this," Kelly took in a deep breath. "The only thing I ask you to do is to at least appreciate Rock of what he did for you. I mean, he really likes you, Taylor. And he's willing to run through hell in a handbasket to ask you out on a date!"

"But Mom-" Taylor said, before cutting off.

"Taylor, won't you just give Rock a chance?" Kelly pleaded to her. "Sure he may not seem like the perfect guy to you with all the clothes he wears, but I guarantee you that he's more than just a metalhead. He's got a heart. He just wants to do everything to make you happy so that you wouldn't be like this. It's just only one date, Taylor. After that, you won't have to see him again. Please? Just give him a chance..."

Kelly was really desperate to get to her daughter. As much as Taylor really hated this to hell, she just couldn't let her mother down like this. After all, it was only gonna be one date. If she can try to withstand her mother embarrassing her, maybe she could withstand having to go one day on a date with Rock. Knowing that she wasn't gonna get out of this, Taylor finally gave in.

"Fine, I'll go out with him," Taylor groaned. "But only for one date. That doesn't mean I have to like him."

"That's all I'm asking for," Kelly smiled. "Now go get dressed for your date."

"This is gonna be a blast..." Taylor sighed as he re-entered her bedroom with the pink dress.

A sigh of relief was brought through Kelly's face at first, but she'd forgot that Rock was still downstairs waiting for Taylor. So Kelly decided to give Rock some company hoping he won't leave.

As she made her way through the living room, she saw Rock's feet right on the coffee table.

"Um, Rock, your feet's on the coffee table." Kelly reminded him.

"No prob, I do it all the time." Rock shrugged.

"I kinda forgot to mention that I don't want anything bad happening to my precious coffee table whenever visitors come in," She reminded him. "It sorta attracts dust. Here, let me fix it."

Like a pleasing mother, Kelly brought out a comfy pillow and set it on the table so that Rock could lay his feet on it.

"Is that better?" Kelly replied.

"That is _much_ better!" Rock exclaimed as he nodded.

"Glad to hear it." Kelly nodded as she grabbed her cup of coffee from the coffee table. "So, I'm hearing that you're in a rock band, huh?" She asked him.

"Sure, we're just getting started writing songs, coming up with some pretty sick riffs, and we've got a future world tour planned." Rock replied. "I'm pretty much the lead singer of the band. My mom says I actually got a sick voice. She'd come cut it off if she ever hears one scream coming from my bedroom."

"Well, you know how teenagers act these days," Kelly smirked. "Believe it or not, I used to be an awesome Rock lover these days. Me and my friends would usually sneak me off to rock concerts just for the fun of it. We've sneaked off to go see Van Halen, AC/DC, Scorpions, Cheap Trick, Rush, Ratt, Poison, Warrant, just this one time we've sneaked off to a Motley Crue concert at Toronto..."

Rock was listening to every word that was coming from her curvaceous mouth.

However, his mind was elsewhere as he was busy staring down at Kelly's enormous chest. He couldn't deny for one bit that Taylor's mom was perhaps the hottest thing Rock had ever seen. Those bosoms were so big, it was definitely begging to be broken out of her yogalates outfit. Rock was too hypnotized to get his mind of the gutter, no wonder everyone must've mistaken her for Taylor's hot older sister.

However, Rock noticed Kelly's rant coming to an end, so he decided to snap back to reality.

"...Somehow, Vince Neil asks two people to come up on the stage so they could have real-life sex, and strangely, that's how I ended up with Taylor," Kelly replied. "Pretty interesting, huh?"

"Oh yeah," Rock nodded, still staring at her chest. "One time, my mom actually gave birth to me in Aerosmith's dressing room. I had to be wrapped around Steven Tyler's scarf for warmth."

"Makes my story look interesting for sure." Kelly smirked.

As she sipped her coffee yet again, she heard Taylor's voice from upstairs.

 _"Okay, I'm ready for that stupid date!"_

"Ooooh, I can't wait for this." Kelly smirked before shouting, "COME DOWN HONEY AND SHOW ROCK WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE!"

"Oh, kiss my butt!" Taylor snapped.

"Obviously, she means _yes_." Kelly whispered to Rock, who nodded in display.

Suddenly, Taylor came down wearing a short, sexy dark pink dress with leopard print labeling.

She was showing a whole lot of cleavage around the legs and chest. Rock took one look at her and his heart began shooting like a rocket heading for cloud nine. What really got his mind going was those sweet delicious curves from Taylor herself. She was a lot more curvy than the guitars Rock owned in his closet. What he'd wouldn't do to play her strings just for the fun of it.

Just like Kelly, Rock was also staring at Taylor's cleavage as well. Taylor on the other hand, became annoyed.

"Hey, Romeo, eyes up here!" Taylor exclaimed to the rocker.

"Oh, sorry about that," Rock replied. "You look pretty hot and sexy!"

As much as Taylor hated him, she couldn't help but blush all over from Rock's compliment. However, it was only on the inside, but on the outside, she still remained a feeling of disdain towards him.

"Yeah, whatever." Taylor said. "Can we get going now?"

"In a minute, I wanna take a picture of you two." Kelly said, rushing over to the table to grab her iPhone.

"Mom, I just wanna go now," Taylor sighed. "I don't have time for your embarrassing photos..."

Just to cheer Taylor's spirits up, Rock approached her and side hugged her.

"Cheer up and relax, babe!" Rock exclaimed. "We're gonna have one wild time for sure!"

"I can already feel my bile choking me..." Taylor rolled her eyes.

Setting her iPhone up, Kelly closed in Rock and Taylor as she sent the picture.

"Okay, smile for the camera!" She said.

Rock managed to wrap her arm around her shoulder while giving out a 'devil horns' hand signal. Taylor on the other hand, looked the other way and wrapped her arms together in annoyance. With the pose in motion...

 _*CLICK!*_

The picture was snapped perfectly without any problems. Kelly looked at the picture head-on and felt her heart melt instantly.

"Awwww, you look so cute and dapper, Taylor!" Kelly cooed. "It's just like when I dropped you off on the first day of kindergarten and you were scared because the toilet monster was gonna be there!"

"Oh-kay, enough of that," Taylor groaned before speaking over to Rock. "Come on, doofus!"

"Oh, that's nice!" Kelly exclaimed. "You've already known each other for a good minute, and you gave him a pet name!"

"Enough mom!" Taylor groaned again as they left for the door.

"Make sure you be back around 12:00!" Kelly exclaimed. "Don't make me too worried! You know what happens when your mom is worried! I form wrinkles, and they're not good for the skin!"

"Whatever, mom!" Taylor rolled her eyes again.

Suddenly, both Taylor and Rock both headed out the door, in efforts that her mother would stop embarrassing her.

Luckily, it managed to work. However, that didn't stop Kelly from looking at them from the window. To her, they seemed like a perfect match. They had to be a perfect match. Otherwise, Taylor would have kicked Rock right in the amps and bolt back to the house. It had been few seconds and so far, Taylor never let go out of Rock's right.

Knowing that her plan would work wonders, Kelly closed the curtains on them. From there, she started dialing on her iPhone, indicating that she was calling someone. Whoever Kelly was calling, it would definitely be a surprise. After the phone rang, the caller finally picked it up as she spoke:

"Hey Dwayne? This is Kelly. Hey listen, can you come right over? I might need your help on something..."

* * *

 **Whoa, now Kelly's getting help? Might it have something to do with the date, or something else? Either way, I can't wait until next chapter, so it looks like it might be interesting.  
**

 **Feedbacks are welcome, motherf****rs! Until next time, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off for now! PEACE!  
**


	4. Ch 4: Rethinking Strategies

**"Searching For Mr. Wrong"**

 **Rated T for language  
**

 **Pairing: Taylor x Rock  
**

 **Summary: Taylor's grown sick and tired of being embarrassed by her mom, Kelly, especially after one embarrassing moment. During a fight, Taylor then decides to lock herself in. In order to ease down her daughter's rotten attitude, Kelly decides to set her up on a date with a very lucky guy. Will there be a happily ever after or just end up in total disaster?  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race or any of the characters. The Total Drama series and its contestants are owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. Anyway, since we're a little far off from the new Total Drama spinoff, I'd figured I try my hand at a fic featuring the new characters themselves. Of course, I'm talking about the mother/daughter team of Kelly and Taylor. Oh, and not to mention another character from the series as well. And wouldn't you know it right now? I decided to pair Taylor up with one of my other favorite character from the Ridonculous Race, Rock! Anyway, enjoy!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Rethinking Strategies  
**

* * *

Rock had taken Taylor's hand as they approached that happened to be his van. Well, it wasn't his to be honest, the van actually belonged to the rock band he was fronting, Devil Frog. He had to admit that it was no tour bus, but it looked very roomy and warm, knowing it was actually a Woodstock van painted gray with the Devil Frog logo on it.

With a smirk, Rock ended up going to the big trunk of the van. Taylor looked a bit bothered.

"Excuse me, you're supposed to be in the frickin' front seat riding me somewhere." Taylor huffed.

"Oh, sorry about that, babe." Rock smirked. "I forgot to tell you that Spud's gonna be riding with us!" Suddenly, the metalhead looked over Taylor's shoulder to see Spud's head pop out the window. "Ain't that right, Spud?"

"Totally, man." Spud smirked.

 _"Oh, great, now I gotta deal with his baboon of a friend..."_ Taylor thought as she groaned.

"So, you gonna come in?" Rock replied.

"And be trapped with you in the back-seat? No thanks, I'll just sit in the front." Taylor scoffed as she went to the front seat with Spud.

"Uh, you might not wanna do that." Rock said, warning her.

"Oh, yeah?" Taylor scoffed, "Just watch me!"

Having to ignore her date, Taylor managed to get inside the car...

...

...

...only to feel her rear burning when she sat.

"Owwwww!" Taylor hissed in pain.

Quickly, Taylor managed to get out, only to find out she was sitting on a hot pizza box.

"Okay, what the hell what's I sitting on?!" Taylor growled.

"Oh, sorry about that, that was my dinner." Spud replied. "I ordered myself a really hot ghost pepperoni pizza drenched in green pepper habanero sauce, and topped with small Carolina Reapers. Best of all, they cook it in a grill that becomes encrusted with ghost chili flakes! Talk about a heart-stopper, huh?"

"I should've told ya, babe!" Rock replied through the backseat's curtain.

"Well, thanks for telling me already before my butt got fried up like an oven!" Taylor snapped.

"Sorry about that." Rock smirked. "Come to the backseat. It's much warmer here."

"Fine..." Taylor groaned.

Knowing this was a waste of time, Taylor managed to come across the trunk and open the door.

To Taylor's stunned surprise, she found out that Rock had created some sort of love nest. I guess that must've explained the blankets, the pillows, the little boombox which was playing a tape of Rock's favorite rock ballads, and a stack of dark chocolate bars. Apparently, this was Rock's way of acting so romantic. Apparently, it didn't look so romantic to Taylor whatsoever.

"You gotta be kidding me..." Taylor groaned.

"Hey, if ya wanna sit on top of a hot steaming pizza box, be my guest!" The rocker smirked.

Rolling her eyes already, Taylor managed to get inside the huge trunk and sat an inch away from Rock. However, that didn't stop the rocker from having to put an arm around her shoulder for good measure.

"Sweet, now that we're in the big-ass trunk, let's get to know each other better." Rock smirked.

However, Taylor managed to set a few things straight.

"Whoa whoa, back up." She replied. "Just because you think you're acting so romantic all around me, that doesn't mean I have to like you and crap. You're just taking me on a date and then sending me back home. And if you even think of getting your way with me, think again." Just to prove her words well, Taylor then shimmed a little through her curves. "Because all of _this_ , is off limits. Got me?"

"No problem, babe." Rock nodded. "I will respect your space!"

"At least we finally agree on something..." Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Okay Rock, off to the bar!" Rock exclaimed.

"Got it!" Spud nodded as he started the engine to the van.

 _"Oh great, I can tell this is gonna be hell. I blame my mom for this..."_ Taylor thought to herself.

Without major warning, the van that had Rock, Taylor and Spud inside it drove off to their first destination.

* * *

Back at home, Kelly was walking around back and forth. She looked a little stressed, having to wait for Dwayne unpatiently. _  
_

 _"Where in the heck is he coming already?"_ Kelly thought with a groan. _"He should've been here right now! How long does it take him to fix a fuckin' lightbulb? I swear, a 100-year old man can do a faster job than him."_

After around 20 minutes, she heard fast footsteps come through the door.

Rolling her eyes, Kelly finally managed to open the door...

...

...

...only to see Dwayne wearing what seemed to be usual yellow work shirt and ripped jeans.

"Sorry, I'm a little late than expected." Dwayne panted.

"It's about time you showed up." Kelly groaned. "What took you frickin' long?"

"It's a funny story, you see." He chuckled. "I had to adjust the lightbulb like I said I'd do, and then suddenly, a wasp came flying through my house. I was so scared, I accidentally fell on my ass on the way down and ran away from that son of a bitch. As I was running, I accidentally stepped on my son's skateboard sending me through a mile of the house. And wouldn't you know it? I fell backwards on a dog dish full of Gravy Train dog food. I was gonna wear another pair of pants when I realized that the rest of my pants was still washing. So I had no choice but to go to my closet and deck out in some ripped jeans from the 80's. It smells a little damp though. I think it smells like seaweed, wanna take a whiff?"

"Eh, no." Kelly cringed. "If I had to smell some smelly ripped jeans, I'd lose my appetite."

"Yeah, sorry about that." He blushed in embarrassment. "Anyway, what do you need help on?"

"I need your help with my daughter and his date." Kelly reminded him.

"You mean the guy with the orange bandana that he wears? I thought it was some kind of orange washcloth." Dwayne chuckled.

"You know him?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Of course, he always comes over and gives him guitar lessons after school." Dwayne nodded. "I think his name is _Rick_ , I think."

"It's Rock." Kelly corrected him.

"Well, then. I guess I don't know any better then..." Dwayne chuckled nervously.

After getting out another can of coke from the fridge, Kelly started getting second thoughts.

"Apparently, I feel like I'm starting to worry about my daughter already," Kelly replied. "I'm not really sure if what I'm doing is right."

"I'm pretty sure you don't have to worry much," Dwayne nodded. "I mean, your daughter's pretty much old enough to date any guy she wants."

"Yeah, you're right." Kelly nodded as well. "I guess the only wise thing to do is to check up on her."

"You mean _intrude_ on her?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, _I_ don't mean intrude," Kelly chuckled. "I want to be sure Rock's intentions for my daughter are right. I want to be sure that Rock can keep my daughter safe and alright by one piece. I think we should go undercover and spy on her, just for her safety."

Suddenly, when she mentioned the word undercover, Dwayne definitely caught interest.

"Undercover? As in _James Bond_ undercover?" He raised his eyebrow as Kelly nodded. "This is gonna be great! I bet we're gonna wear some awesome black tuxedos like 007! And the best part of being an agent is that you get to choose codenames! I'll be Super Dad, and you'll be Ice Queen, and together we can-"

"Look, we're not gonna dress casual, not that I even know of yet," Kelly replied. "We're just gonna spy on her time to time and that'll be it. That way, I won't have to stop worrying about Taylor and everything will be alright."

"Aw, but I wanted to wear a tuxedo..." Dwayne groaned.

"Fine, we'll go to a dress shop and get you a tuxedo, that way you won't stop bitching and complaining." Kelly sighed.

"Oh, sweet! Let's go now!" Dwayne cheered, before grabbing Kelly's keys from the key rack.

But as he opened the garage door...

 _*CRASH!*_

Dwayne tumbled down the mini-stairs and crashlanded on his face. Unfortunately, he must've forgot to realize that the entire garage was encased in darkness. Better yet, he forgot to turn on the lights after he entered.

"Owwwwww..." Dwayne muffled in pain.

"You want me to wrap some bandage for that?" Kelly replied.

"Please, sir..." He muffled again.

"Good enough, then..." Kelly rolled her eyes as she checked around the cabinets for some band-aids.

This was definitely gonna be one complicated adventure for sure. And with Dwayne on her side, Kelly hoped it wouldn't be worse than what her daughter was feeling as well.

* * *

 **Wow, this really took an awful long time to finish. I had a little bit of trouble with this chapter, but regardless, I got it done now!**

 **So it looks like both Kelly and Dwayne are gonna sneak up and spy on Taylor and Rock then. I'll tell ya, there's bound to be trouble for sure (hopefully if Kelly and Dwayne don't get caught). But who knows? It may happen. It might not. Either way, you don't want to miss next chapter!**

 **Feedbacks are welcome! Until next time, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off for now! PEACE!**


End file.
